


moonlight sand | chanlix

by pocketkai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beach Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boy x boy, Boyfriends, ChanLix, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Bang Chan, Top Bang Chan, Walks On The Beach, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkai/pseuds/pocketkai
Summary: felix and chan walk hand in hand along the beach late at night. felix, suggests an idea and chan gradually agrees leading to the two having beach sex.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 299





	moonlight sand | chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, so it's probably not good. i tried my best, so enjoy and thank you for reading! i'm tired and don't feel like editing, so please ignore spelling mistakes if there are any.

the bleach blonde boy smiled like a goof as he held his boyfriend's hand tightly, but not too tight. they were hand in hand walking alone the shore of the beach near their hotel. they decided to take a small getaway back to their hometown australia. 

in felix's words this was a stress free trip. they saw family and visited friends. the pink haired boy pulled chan to where their feet were being splashed by the rough waves coming up on shore.

the air was breezy, but not too cold. the sky was dark, yet shimmered with stars scattered everywhere. the moon shines bright high in the sky.

they had been wandering around the beach for nearly an hour now lost in their own worlds. felix held his shoes in his free hand to save them from getting all sandy or wet.

the freckled face boy had a towel wrapped around his neck and hanging off his shoulders. while he wore one of chan's oversized black t-shirts with nothing but black shorts that reached barely above his thighs to go with it. his hair was slightly a mess, but it didn't bother him.

on the other hand, chan smiled as he kicked the water in the air causing a splash onto felix. he whined about how it was cold, but the curly haired boy just laughed at his boyfriend.

chan wore a black hoodie with white worded scribbled across the back of it, and just some black jogger like pants, but he rolled them up so he didn't risk getting his pants soaked. he left his shoes back up at the hotel and decided on going barefoot.

"did you have fun today?" chan asked glancing towards the smaller boy next to him. felix hummed in response, "yeah, i did." he smiled softly.

"good, i'm glad." chan replied back and squeezed his boyfriend's hand to show a sweet gesture of love to the boy.

silence then passed as the two continued their journey along the beach. they stopped walking in the water and moved to just walking in the sand. he made small remarks about their day and smiled or laughed about it. just deciding to reminisce in the moment and enjoy their time with each other.

chan felt the tiny grip on his hand pull as a excited felix jumped towards the sea shells scattered everywhere.

they stopped walking and felix crouched down to look and see what was all there. chan walked slowly behind the boy, and watched his picked through the white shells.

"chan, look how pretty this seashell is!" he exclaimed and turned towards chan with a white shell in hand.

"it's pretty, but not as pretty as you." he laughed.

"you're so cheesy, go away." felix smiles turning back around to look through the sand for more pretty shells.

"i can never go away, i would miss you too much." he whined out dramatically.

felix just laughed throwing sand towards the elder, but the blonde missing before it could hit him.

"how about you save a few of them? i can put them in my pocket if you'd like?" chan suggested, glancing around them.

"that's a good idea." felix said, cupping a few shells in hand.

"damnit, we should have a brought a bucket." felix pouted. chan walked up closer to him and leaned over to where his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"it's too late now, we're pretty far from the hotel." chan replied and treaded his fingers through his messy pink hair. he brushed it back to where felix's forehead showed slightly. he kissed the top of his head.

"we can grab a bucket tomorrow, then walk along the beach again and collect all the seashells you want." chan said, then felt felix turned to try and face him.

"really?" felix asked.

"yeah, of course." chan replied, then saw felix lean in and leave a small peck on his plush pink lips.

"i love you." felix whispered loud enough for chan to hear.

"oh, baby i love you too." chan said then kissed the boy back to leave a peck on his lips in return.

"how about we lay the towel down you brought and we rest here for the meantime?" chan suggested, pulling himself off felix's back so they could both stand up again.

"okay, let's go. oh, wait, here can you put these ones in your pocket for now?" felix asked, standing up so he could give the boy his shells.

"yeah." chan took the shells felix gave him and dropped all the pretty ones he collected into his pocket. they'd probably leave sand in his pocket, but it didn't bother him. while chan did that felix pulled the rainbow towel off his shoulders and flung it in the air to neatly lay on the sand for them to rest on.

he patted down the towel and fell sluggishly onto it, in the process throwing his shoes to his side, once it was neat enough for him. he shut his eyes and sighed loudly. chan walked over to his beautiful boyfriend and bent down and gently sat on the boy. he was positioned right on the boy's crotch. he had his legs kneeled on either side so he was trapped under him.

chan leaned down, so he was up close and face to face with felix. felix laid down unbothered by chan's actions to sit on him. he rested his arms above his head and his eyes closed, he listened to chan's breathing and the sounds of the waves splashing on land.

chan leaned down and innocently began to leave kisses at felix's milky skin. it was nothing sexual, nothing but chan showing his love. he heard felix hold back a laugh due to the tickling sensation on his neck caused by none other bang chan. 

"do you like that?" chan mumbled with a smile tugged on his lips as he still kissed at felix's neck. they were slow and soft. almost kitten like, he kissed all up along his neck and making his way to felix's jaw. 

"yeah, i like that a lot." he replied quietly letting himself enjoy whatever was happening right now. he shifted himself underneath chan and hummed at the feeling on his neck. he mouth was slightly opened, too immersed by the boy now licking up his jaw to care in the moment.

felix let out a shaky breath of small pleasure. he slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warmth and wetness of chan's lips disappear from his skin. the tickling sensation that caused him to giggle at first was gone and now felix was feeling needy for chan's touch.

"why'd you stop?" felix let out, he noticed how chan's lips were all pretty and pink. he couldn't stop staring, he loved his boyfriend's soft lips. he moved his hands up chan's side of his waist under his sweatshirt, his hand came in contact with the warmth of his skin. he began to trace his fingers against the skin. 

a slight breeze passed by causing the boys hair to fly in different directions. "because i didn't want to do too much." chan replied, he relaxed on the younger while felix continued to move his hands against his skin. he moved a hand up to the small boy's face and pushed back his fluffy pink hair. treading his fingers through the silky hair.

"no one else is here, it's just us. we can do anything we want." felix whispered out, feeling his himself twitch at the thought of chan fucking into him on the beach. he cursed himself for having such thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. chan sitting right on top his crotch, his veiny hands, and the kisses that chan left on his neck. oh my god felix was losing his mind. the thought of being out in public where anyone could catch two sent his heartbeat racing. it turned him on more than he already was, it almost felt like a pit was in stomach. felix, was slowly getting hard with all the thoughts that clouded his brain. 

"what are you suggesting?" chan asked, he had a somewhat idea what felix was thinking, but he wanted to hear him say it out loud.

felix's eyes flickered towards his boyfriend's hands, one hand in front of his face he he twirled his fingers in his hair. then the other hand rested on his chest, felix stared at his veiny hands and thought about coating them in his saliva. he felt weak at the thought of him sucking on chan's fingers. he bit his lip, he left out a breath.

chan watched felix's face change, he noticed even in the dark how his eyes went glossy. he waited for the younger to speak up. when felix got needy he'd be on the verge of tears with desperation to be touched.

"i want you to fuck me, right now, i don't care." felix let out being straightforward. his skin itched to be filled, he was getting impatient. chan taken back at first, but soon obliged. he moved his hands to cup the australian's face. he leaned down, his hot breath fanning over felix's plump lips. 

he looked into felix's brown orbs, they were still glossy as ever. he breathed out before closing his eyes and connecting their lips. felix's hands moved from chan's sides and he wrapped his arms around chan's neck to pull him closer. which caused the kiss to get deeper than before, chan moved his lips faster against felix's. their lips still in sync, but got messy and sloppy, the pink haired boy moved a hand into chan's curly blonde hair. he wrapped his fingers gently around the locks. 

chan then bit down on felix's lip causing him to gasp which led to a hard tug onto chan's hair. chan nearly pulled away, but groaned at pull off his hair. he leaned over to felix's ear and whispered lowly, "do that again." the feeling of when the smaller pulled on his hair it sent chan a painful type of pleasure. 

chan leaned back down to connect their lips, but this time he went in with tongue. felix's grip tightened around chan's locks of blonde hair, he squeezed his legs together tightly trying to relieve himself of any pleasure down there. he succeeded slightly and nearly arched his back a bit at the feeling. he pulled down on chan's hair hard causing a sting sent to the other's way. 

the sting sent a wave of pleasure to chan, he pulled away from felix, string of saliva following. his eyes closed as he groaned louder than before. felix then thrusted up onto chan trying to get some sort of pleasure, he was getting desperate than ever. with getting barely any pleasure he tugged at chan's hair, "i can't wait any longer. please." his voice was shaky. he tried for a second attempt to grind upwards into chan, but this time chan went grinding down felix's hard bulge in his shorts.

"h-holy fuck." he breathed out, he tried to catch his breath, but just ended up pulling hard on chan's hair. he moaned as the two grind down on each other. while felix moaned, chan was groaning lowly in his ear. 

chan came to an abrupt stop from grinding on felix, he pulled himself off felix which caused the boy's hand to release from chan's hair. the blonde then made himself in between his legs, spreading them so he had space. felix watched chan's every move, he glanced away to look around the deserted dark beach.

he couldn't lie laying on a towel while having your boyfriend going down on you was slightly uncomfortable due to the sand getting everywhere. but, the adrenaline had him going crazy.

chan curled his fingers around the waist band of felix's shorts before pulling them off, along with his boxers and throwing them to the side somewhere. felix glanced down at chan, he was rubbing the skin on the inside of his thighs which sent felix's head back.

chan looked down at felix's throbbing member, he almost drool on site. he continued to massage at the boy's skin, then leaned down beginning to leave kisses on the inside of the australian's fair and thick thighs. he looked up at felix each moment he got, he was sucking on the velvety skin, slightly nibbling at it before leaving love bites that would soon turn into a light purple color.

felix was breathing heavy at the warm and hot touches from chan, he reached down with one hand to start jerking at his dick. as his fingers wrapped around the hard length chan noticed and slapped his hand away. he pulled off the younger's skin. "no touching yet." he whispered at felix, he watching him visibly getting irritated the tears welling in his eyes from the need to get pleasure soon. felix bit his lip to stop his tears from falling, he knew how much chan would tease at an agonizing pace, just to get off at him tearing up in desperation for the elder. 

"chan, come on please do something." he whined out.

the australian looked up at his flushed boyfriend, before sighing out as for he too was getting slightly impatient with himself. "okay." he let out. he tried to wipe away the sand the that had fallen onto their towel. felix sighed in relief at the word 'okay' he was ecstatic to finally feel pleasure from something else that was the sucking at his thighs or the grinding on his crotch. 

chan grabbed the underside of both of felix's thick thighs before roughly pulling him down and closer to him. felix anticipated what the boy was gonna do to him, he watching him begin to lean down closer in between his thighs. he held a tight grip on the smaller's thighs. 

"what are you doing?" the flushed boy asked curious as to what chan was doing, he just wanted to feel something, god he could feel himself twitching. chan glanced up at him then spoke up after hearing the question. "i'm gonna eat you out." 

felix's eyes widen, he nearly came on spot as those words. he licked his lips, "oh fuck, okay." he gasped out waiting for chan to proceed what he was doing. 

the blonde leaned closer then licked a strip at felix's puckering hole. he felt the boy shake just at that, chan didn't want to tease any longer so he just licked at his hole again, his hand holding onto his thighs to keep him from closing them. he dipped his tongue inside, he spit at the rim to give him some substance of lubricant. he pushed his saliva inside the younger, he then continued to slowly fuck his boyfriend with his tongue. 

felix rolled his head back almost arching his back, but tried to stay still to make it easier on chan. his mouth was wide open, he moaned out unsteady moans. he felt the warmth and wetness of chan's tongue inside him. he didn't know what to do with his hands, they gripped at the towel on his sides. chan kept moving his tongue in and out of the boy, he felt the boy tight around his tongue. he cheeks clenched due to pleasure, so chan pulled a hand from off his thigh before slapping at felix's cheek. felix jumped at that, but moaned loudly. chan rubbed at redden skin. he sucked and sloppily spit before going back in with his tongue faster. he abused at the hole, he moved his hand down then used the pad of his thumb to press into felix's wet entrance.

he stretched the boy's hole slightly with his thumb while he sucked at the rim and pushed his tongue in deep as he could. he moved his thumb slowly inside the small boy. felix shivered at the pleasure he was receiving, moaning loudly, he mumbled incoherent cuss words. he swallowed, then almost closed his legs due to the overwhelming feeling of chan fucking into his tight hole with his tongue. he felt a sting when chan pulled his thumb out his hole and slap his thigh to keep his legs spread apart for chan.

"c-chan, you haven't fucked me with your tongue in so long." felix let out with a dry chuckle. chan pulled his tongue out and gasped out,"i know, i missed it so much." felix whined at the emptiness of his hole, his hole puckered to be filled again. chan took noticed of that, "you're so desperate, it's cute." he breathed out, and quickly pushed his thumb back inside felix without a warning. 

felix arched his back, moaning so loud he almost choked out a sob. chan moved his thumb around inside the wet hold then pushed against his tight walls. "chan, chan, fuck!" he yelled. 

"please, i want your fingers down my throat." felix whined out crying. his sweat stuck to his forehead. chan groaned at the boy, he saw the tears strolling down his red hot cheeks. the blonde's dick twitched after seeing that. he pulled his thumb out leaving felix empty, then moved himself upwards into a position where his hand could reach his mouth. chan was so hard, he could feel the precum leaking from his member causing a wet spot to form on his boxers. he needed to get off soon, but he needed to stretch felix before anything. 

chan moved two of his fingers to felix's mouth which he gradually accepted taking them into his mouth. chan felt the wet warmth of felix's lips wrapping around his fingers. his tongue strolled all over his fingers coating them in his saliva. he bobbed his head up and down chan's fingers, spit drooling out of his mouth and spreading to chan's hand. chan watched felix carefully, he could get off watching his boyfriend mouth fuck his fingers, "you're so hot." chan breathed out. chan pushed fingers farther into the pink haired boy's mouth. felix felt them at the back of his throat, his tongue swirled around them. felix pushed his mouth down onto his fingers choking on them, he felt more tears well up in his eyes.

while felix choked on his fingers, chan moved his watering mouth down to felix's hard dick. it was throbbing the head leaking precum. he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, he sucked on it then led a stripe down the length. felix jolted at the feeling and moaned onto chan's fingers in his mouth. his untouched member was finally getting some pleasure his body shook at the feeling. 

chan pulled off for a second, "i want to you throat fuck me onto your dick, put your hands in my hair." chan gasped out, felix did as told wrapping his fingers into the blonde locks of hair. chan's fingers still in felix's mouth, coating them in warm spit. both felix's hands tugged on chan's hair pulling at it. he tightened his grip on chan's locks of hair before giving chan no time to prepare he pushed him down on his length. he tugged hard at his hair not caring, his fingers tangled in the stands. he held chan down on his dick, he reached the bottom not being able to go any farther. his tongue swirling around the length in his mouth, chan gasped at felix's dick hitting the back of his throat. felix bobbed on chan's fingers as he pulled chan up and down on his length, he abused the older's mouth. he messily kept moving him on his dick. chan could feel tears well up in his eyes, he found it hard to breathe, but felix was really throat fucking him on his dick. they were so high of pleasure.

felix's pulled off chan's soaking went fingers, he gasped for air and moaned throwing his head back rolling his eyes. the back of his head dug into sand beneath him. his legs still open wide, he found it hard to keep this position any longer he was feeling sore in his thighs, but was trying to hold out as long as he could.

chan glanced at his surroundings with his watery eyes, felix's grip not loosening for a moment. he pulled him off and started to make chan bob his head up and down, he has spit spilling from his swollen lips. he choked when felix'a dick hit the back of his throat. "chan, i'm gonna fucking cum." he gasped out arching his back, the pit in his stomach had him shaking in pleasure for the nth time this night. felix felt like he was going to explode, chan moved the fingers felix was sucking on down to his puckering hole. he tried his best to multitask while he was getting his throat fucked to stretch the boy under him. 

felix felt the the wet fingers reach his hole and get pushed in as far as they could go causing a hit to the prostate. felix was now full on crying, he choked out moaning sobs. chan with worried eyes tried his best to pull himself off the crying boy. he successfully did, but felix had his fingers tangled in his hair still. "w-what's wrong? are you okay?" chan hurried out trying his best to properly breathe even with the back of his throat burning. 

felix nodded, "i'm okay, it just feels so good." he cried out, chan felt relieved he didn't hurt his baby. a soft sigh left his lips. to get with the move on chan slowly moved his fingers in and out of felix. he kept at the same pace for some time, the blonde's head was pounding due to the tight grip the pink haired boy under him had on his hair. he tried to ignore it, he heard the younger moaning loudly.

the freckled boy bit his lip hard, moaning unsteady having heavy breaths in between. he tried to push his body down farther against chan's fingers. "ah, fuck." he let out once chan began to spread his fingers inside his walls stretching him out. felix's face flushed bright red, his hair was messy and sweaty sticking to his forehead, his eyes were blurry as tears strolled down his face. his pink lips now were slightly swollen. his pants were thrown off to the side covered in sand. 

chan was sweating, his skin burned, even the cold breeze wasn't enough to cool him down. his hoodie's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his pants were falling down he didn't care. he had a untouched hard on his pants, he focused giving felix's all the pleasure in the moment. it was so worth it seeing him all work out, a crying mess of overwhelming pleasure, on the verge of cumming. 

the splashing of the loud waves in the background mixed with the smaller of the two's moans as chan scissored felix. the dark night made this all slightly difficult, but they got through it with the light of the night sky. 

while chan stretched his fingers as wide as possible, he noticed two distant silhouettes coming there way slowly. the elder's eyes widened, but felix was too far gone to care. chan continued fingering his boyfriend curling his fingers up inside him and hitting his prostate multiple times. his dick twitching, he was watching the precum leak down the length.

"lix, baby, i think someone's coming our way. " chan tried to tell him, but he was arching his back, his legs wobbling, he choked out loud moans. "i-i," he stuttered, trying to calm himself down, but only to do so enough for him to talk, "i don't, i don't fucking care right now. i'm gonna fucking cum, so shut up!" felix sassed out breathing heavily. chan moved a free hand under the boy's disheveled t-shirt, to push his body down so he was laying on the ground. 

chan wouldn't lie, this moment was really fucking hot. he groaned at the boy, moving the pace faster in his hole. scissoring him hard and messy without stopping. he wanted his lix to come. he wrapped his lips around his leaking length, he tasted the salty precum. even if his throat hurt he bobbed quickly on his length, not stopping for a second. his fingers up his ass hitting felix's prostate and the warmth of chan's mouth on his dick sucking his fast and sucking at the tip sent him over the edge. 

he tried to arch upwards of the ground, but only succeeding slightly. he thrusted himself upwards into chan's mouth, his eyes to the back of his head, his mouth was opened wide. he came hard and fast with a finally hit to the prostate. he screamed out a long and loud moan, echoing on the silent beach. his spreaded our legs fell and latch around chan's leg. he cried, as cum hit the back of chan's throat. he choked slightly with the sudden white substance pooling down his throat. 

chan pulled off slowly, he made himself swallow his boyfriend's cum that shot down his throat. he stopped the pace inside felix's hole, he softly slipped his fingers out of the pink haired boy. chan's head fell to lay his head on the smaller boy's stomach beneath him, he was feeling worn out but was still hard in his own pants. felix just laid there catching his breath. 

"holy shit." felix swallowed. he looked up at the sky, he released his hard grip from chan's sweaty hair, his hair was a mess tangled between felix's fingers.

"are you okay?" chan whispered asking the freckled boy.

"i feel amazing." felix laughed still catching his breath. he glanced down to chan laying on his stomach. he moved a hand down to massage his boyfriend's head, he was feeling bad with all the hard tugging he did to his poor scalp. chan sighed at the touch. 

"lix, i-i'm still hard, i need to come i'm going crazy. " chan said, he was laying in between felix's legs as they were wrapped around chan currently. they had long forgotten about the people they saw before. 

"i know, baby." felix whispered, he watched chan lift his head up and looked up at him. "will you be okay if i fuck you, will you hold out?" chan asked, he didn't want to hurt felix. 

"i'll be okay." felix said, he unwrapped his legs from around chan, so he could pull himself up. chan nodded standing up. he wrapped his fingers from the inside of his pants dragging them down his fair legs. they fell to his ankles, so he kicked them away to somewhere else no caring. felix watched his actions, his hard member sprung free when the pants were pulled away. chan was leaking so much precum, he let out a shaky breath.

he leaned back down to sandy ground, he pulled felix closer to him he used his precum as a lube. he rubbed the liquid up and down his length to get himself ready for felix. he moaned at the sudden touch he was finally receiving pleasure himself. he visibly saw felix's once soften cock slowly harden up in the moment, "i know you're sore, do you want to wrap them around my waist?" he asked. 

"yeah, sure." the younger replied, and continuing with the action at hand. he wrapped his legs around chan's waist. chan leaned forward, leaving a peck on the wet lips of felix's. he then slowly pushed himself inside the boy beneath him. chan moaned at the feeling of his hot walls tightened around his length even after being stretched. tired he was, but still really fucking horny he waiting a moment for his lover to adjust. felix felt the sting as soon as he enter, he bit his lip feeling slight pleasure along with it.

"o-okay, you can move." he moaned out. he felt really fucking sensitive, but he was once again getting hard and he really needed chan to cum soon. he didn't know how the elder held out that long without getting some sort of pleasure besides the fact he did everything to make felix cum, from eating his ass out to getting his throat fucked. felix thought he was absolutely insane, but he loved him so much so he held out longer even with the sensitivity. 

chan nodded, he began to move, but with a slow pace trying to find a rhythm. felix's legs were wrapped around chan's waist, he felt them tighten starting to feel pleasure once again. he rolled his head back taking in the feeling of being filled. he started to breathe heavier, his hands rested to his sides, digging in the sand. chan groaned and moaned, he then made his first hard thrust into the boy under him. felix moaned closing his eyes, his knuckles going white at the grip he held in the sand. chan's hands found themselves holding felix's waist under his shirt that was raised up against his honey skin.

"don't stop." felix moaned out when chan made a second thrust up into him hitting the abused prostate. chan did as told and didn't he found the rhythm he was looking for, it was slow anymore, it was fast and rough. he moved his hips faster at each thrust, he leaned onto felix nuzzling his head into the boy's neck. he was moaning in his ear at every moment. each thrust hitting felix's prostate causing him to arch his worn out self up into the air off the ground. moaning loudly, he breathed his body shaking. he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks due to the overwhelming pleasure. he hands found chan's back, he still wore his black sweatshirt, felix pulled as much fabric as he could gripping it into his hands. 

chan couldn't stop moaning in the younger's ear, he thrusted ruthlessly and fast into felix. he rolled his hips hard into the boy who was pulling the back of his sweatshirt up to where skin began to show. "fuck, fuck, fuck." felix mumbled on repeat getting louder each time to the point his vocal chords were scratching. his voice cracked his legs wrapped tight like a koala around his boyfriend's waist as he roughly moved his length in and out of him. his hands found the open skin on chan's back when it rolled up from his tight hold on the hoodie. he scratched at the petal like skin causing chan to hiss at the sudden pain. 

the friction of chan rubbing against felix as he fucked into him was causing pleasure on his member. he cried out moaning loudly yelling at chan not to stop, chan didn't stop for a second he rolled himself inside the boy causing felix to stutter a moan as he tried to push himself down onto chan's dick more than he already was. "you're doing so good." chan complimented kissing the side of his neck. he didn't miss a beat hitting into felix's hole, feeling himself about to cum soon, he felt his stomach twist and turn with butterflies.

"j-just like that, please, please don't stop i'm gonna cum!" felix yelled out, his moans were loud into chan's ear. he kept repeating, not wanting chan to stop for a second. he sobbed into the blonde haired male's shoulder, choking on his own sobs. he was drooling so much he couldn't keep his mouth shut. it hung open as he moaned, cried, screamed, everything in between.

he was shaking so much, chan tried to calm him down the tiniest bit leaving even more kisses on his open collar bone where the skin showed. "baby, i'm not going to stop." he whispered trying to relax him, but the oversensitivity and overwhelming pleasure had him in own world of pleasure before he screamed out the loudest moan yet, he saw stars as he came harder than the first times. his grip was so tight on chan from his hands on his back to his legs stuck around his waist. 

chan thrusted into the boy still trying to release himself. all he got was quiet sobs into his shoulder, with cracked moans from his worn out voice. with one last hard thrust into the boy hitting the prostate straight on chan moaned out so loud into his boyfriend's ear. his vision went blurry not being able to see. he breathed so heavy, he swallowed even with his dry mouth. he came hard into felix, he spilled his white cum into the boy filling him to the brim he began to leak out his hold when he slowly pulled himself out. felix hissed, choking from the feeling. the white liquid spilling out his red, swollen hole. 

the two just laid there, chan onto the boy the same position as before. not bother to move right now, just rest because they were so tired and gone from what just happened. chan left wet kisses on the boy's neck, giving him soft whispers of compliments. "you did so good." he said into his ear kissing the temple of the exhausted australian under him. "i'm so proud of you, baby." he smiled, removed a hand from the waist of felix. he brought up to brush his fingers through the sweaty pink hair. he caressed his redden, freckled cheek. 

felix just quietly laid there receiving chan's aftercare affection. his eyes opened staring at the night sky littered with the same stars as earlier. he listened to the splashing of the waves calming his senses along with chan's whispers of affection and soft touches. 

"channie, you did good too." felix stuttered out, starting to rub over the skin where he made red scratches on chan's back. there was so much sand everywhere on their once neat towel, it itched, but the two ignored it best they could as they were occupied with each other in the moment. chan smiles hearing felix's words, he kissed his hot cheek before whispering an, "i love you." he leaned on the boy's shoulder under him. 

"i love you too." felix mumbled back then started to pet down chan's messy blonde hair. 

the two laid there for some time before having to actually get up and go back to their hotel. they couldn't fall asleep on beach because in the morning it'd be packed with people. then preceded with aftercare, so felix wasn't uncomfortable. he did the best he could, but decided the two would have a hot bath before going to bed when they got back. 

he got off the younger trying to not hurt him in the process. chan pulled his hoodie of his body, now fully naked, his feet dipped in the sand. he used the hoodie to try and clean up all the cum on the two of them. he kneeled down cleaning felix's stomach off then cleaned his own cum that was dripping from the boy's abused hole. he heard felix cry when he did the best he could to wipe him clean. once he cleaned mostly everything he walked over to find his pants in the dark. 

he pulled his pants up and over his legs, feeling the seashells felix collected earlier still in his pocket. he smiled at them, before looking for felix's shorts he tossed somewhere. he found them and picked them up, he shook them to free them of whatever sand covered them. felix was falling asleep when chan whispered incoherent apologies knowing the boy was hurting, he slipped his shorts back up and on the boy as let made a face of discomfort. 

"alright, let's head back." he pulled felix up gently and put him on his back. the smaller boy, laid sluggish on chan's back barely holding on. even though chan was worn out, he knew felix wouldn't be able to walk by himself. so, the younger head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder, as chan walked around looking for the pink haired boy's shoes in the dark. he found them and held the dirtied hoodie in his hand with felix's shoes in the other, all the while still holding his baby up. once he was set not forgetting the towel, he let felix sleep on his back as he carried him and made their journey back to the hotel. he knew he'd probably get stares walking into the hotel lobby long past midnight, shirtless, with a cum dirtied hoodie in hand while his boyfriend was passed out on his back. and well that was night they'd never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so if you actually read this and finish please lmk what you think about it! this was probably so bad i'm sorry.


End file.
